


Crescendo

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul's weird about it, which makes no sense to Maka.<br/>written for kink bingo prompt body alteration/injury.<br/>Alternate ending diverging partway into the anime Ashura arc (i.e. another way to resolve the black-blood-poisoning).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

Soul's weird about it, which makes no sense to Maka. They spend their entire day training together, and now Soul gets reticent about changing his form.  
"I don't get it" Maka huffs. Soul glares at her, but it's not a mean glare.  
"You're a Miester, you wouldn't understand." His voice is resigned and it makes Maka's chest hurt a little. She thinks about her parents, they didn't work out either and they had once loved each other very much.  
"I would understand if I could" Maka says, quietly. She sneaks a hand out to run down Soul's arm. He shivers a little under her touch. Which could be because he's cold. Maka is cold, perched on the edge of her bed in underwear and a bra staring at Soul's averted eyes. Things had been going great, Soul is a wonderful boyfriend and has great taste in Restaurants. They'd watched an amusingly boring movie which had been more making out than actually appreciating the theater. Soul is funny and fun and he's her weapon. Other Weapon Meister pairs date and Maka knows Soul likes her. Soul's the one who asked her out in the first place (though Maka was going to if he hadn't, it was more fun to wait for him and watch as Soul made up his mind). Soul chose her. Or she chose him. They're made for each other in more ways then one. Soul sighs, shifting away from her to lean back against his palms.

He meets her eyes.  
"It's just. It's not cool. I'm your boyfriend, right. There's work and there's" Soul looks at her out of the corner of his eye, Maka can just make out the light blush across his cheeks "Anyways! There's us, we're a team, and you're my girlfriend. I like both, but not together, get it?" Maka understands but she doesn't get it at all.  
"Why not, I love you whatever form you're in. You're still Soul. I feel you here." Maka presses a hand against her chest, her skin feels heated with the force of her will to explain. "I want to share all of you, and all of me. You couldn't hurt me, I'm you're Miester." Soul shoves himself up, pulling his T-shirt on roughly, his back to Maka.  
"Yeah, I know," his voice is gruff. Maka hops off the bed, walking quickly to stand just behind him. Close enough for Soul to feel but not close enough to touch. Soul whips around.  
"Okay, yeah I get that, but. Maybe I'm not quite ready." Soul's expression is dark. He leans in and kisses her, quickly, and roughly. Maka leans up into it, into him, but she lets him go when he draws back sharply and leaves the room.

She flops back down on the bed. The ceiling doesn't have any answers and the room is still cold. Maka's night gown and piles of blankets don't do much to help. Maka falls asleep to dream of Soul playing piano, discordinant and smashing but still beautiful in a dark red and black room. It makes her blood crawl and she wakes up gasping, worried and startling turned on by the feeling of Soul's fingers fucking a piano. Maka promises herself that she'll stop pushing. She has to trust Soul. He's her partner, even when he makes that hard. And Maka does. She doesn't bring it up on their next date, and she keeps quiet while they train.

It's hard to keep your thoughts to yourself when your souls are connected but if Soul can do it, Maka can. It's eerily quiet but they're still improving. Maka wonders if her acceptance makes them stronger. They are stronger, Maka can feel power coursing through her when they meld, it's almost rough to contain. It remind her of kissing Soul when he really means it, his strong hands on her shoulders and his mouth hard against hers. After practice and before class Maka has to run to the bathroom to splash water on her face. She looks the same and feels the same. Soul's waiting for her in the corridor, probably tapping his foot in impatience. And before they go to bed in the evening, she'll run into Soul on the stairs and his kiss will be light and minty, just the sweetest breath across her lips. Maka sleeps and her dreams are falling through water, Soul straining to reach her, clawing through black tar. Only it's not Tar and she isn't drowning and the music tangles around her fingers as their hands meet. Maka wonders if someone's taken to playing at night, but the piano is untouched and Soul rarely plays.

Restraining from telling Soul doesn't mean Maka keeps it from herself. She tries to be subtle, and she doesn't think Soul notices, but she still lingers a second too long, hand skimming down the length of his handle as she shifts her grip for another attack. She lets the surge of their soul resonance sit in her body in a way that's tender, a light in her chest with the power to outshine the sun. Once her laughter bubbles over in the middle of a fight, because this is right, this is them and they will always be amazing and she just can't contain it. Soul doesn't comment afterward and they collected the souls they'd intended. He eats them as nosily is usual, throat working and teeth snapping but his eyes don't leave her face. Maka keeps her expression calm, steady like she isn't. Soul remains silent. By the time Maka wonders how long it can last, it's over. Stein calls them on it, his eyes obscured by his glasses and his smile hanging off his face in a way that's started to disturb her. Stein's less sane than usual but he still pulls them aside, sprawled over his chair, leaning it backwards towards them.  
"You're keeping secrets," his voice edges on a giggle. Soul shifts in what could be nervousness beside her. Maka breathes slowly, then nods though it's not really a secret Soul knows, she's just being careful.  
"Secrets are what destroy partnerships" Stein taps at his screw thoughtfully "You should see to that." Then he wheels away leaving Maka to shrug the tension out of her shoulders and face Soul.  
"He's probably right." She says. She extends a hand, Soul looks at it and gives her one of his own. His fingers curl around hers tightly.  
"Let's go somewhere we can talk." He mutters.

They wind up back in her room, Maka perched on her bed, this time fully clothed and with Soul slouched next to her. They're quiet for a while. Maka imagines she could hear time passing, but her digital clock makes no noise and aside from occasional meowing beyond the door, they're undisturbed.  
"Alright" Soul says finally. "You asked me why not." Soul shifts a little and his fingers fuse together, a quick shine of light traveling up is harm leaving the sharp gleam of the scythe blade in it's wake. Maka nods, throat tight and silent. "Well, I think I've been making a deal with the devil." Soul lets out a long breath. "Have you noticed us gaining power recently?" Maka nods again. Soul haltingly explains. The room and the red demon and possibility that somehow something is wrong in Soul, but that Soul is holding it. Soul is holding it for her, to keep her safe. Maka thinks of her dreams, of the feeling of power in her blood jangling discordant into the perfect attack. She thinks of the light in her chest and reaching to Soul through endless black to see him enveloped, drawn away deeper. She throws her arms around him hauling him to her side.

His balance is off with only one human arm and he falls against her.  
"You idiot." She mouths into his hair. "I'm your partner, I'm here to help you with everything. If it's yours it's mine to share."  
"I don't want you to get hurt." Soul's words are harsh with his breath against her neck, spat out.  
"Yeah well, I'm not sure you have a choice. Where ever you go, I'm coming after you.You think I wouldn't want to share that. Well, you're wrong. You're strong but we're stronger together." Maka cups his cheek in one hand, stabilizing him with the other when Soul sits up to look directly into her eyes. Maka hopes he sees what she means there. She's not sure how to show him except.  
"Soul resonance" Maka whispers softly, leaning their foreheads together. Soul closes his eyes and Maka feels it, like she does in every battle. The shape of Souls body bound to her own, his feelings clear and unguarded like they haven't been in weeks. The connection is pure and strong and in it Maka can feel it. There's something dark squirming around between them, something not Soul. It's hungry and stretched thin, a web of everywhere between them. Like sticky black tar or the water of a deep ocean. Maka reaches out a hand to stroke down the curve of Soul's scythe.  
"May I?" She asks alloud. Soul nods and she can feel his unspoken just us. They are strong enough together. Maka smiles, her eyes sliding closed.

She reaches for that bright point within herself, the place where she and Soul are strongest. Soul reaches with her, she can feel his other hand pressed against her chest, her heart beat shaking through them both like music. It's a slow build of power between them. Just them with nowhere to go. Maka leans in and kisses Soul. Soul kisses her back and it's chaotic because his shirt is half off and she still has her shoes on and they've definitely torn fabric on his scythe arm. But then she isn't wearing anything and neither is he for once and Maka winds herself as close as she can, feeling the heat of skin build between them. Her eyes are still closed because she doesn't need to see to know exactly where Soul is. And Soul is everywhere, deep down inside her, nestled next to her soul and everywhere. Maka reaches out and slides her finger along the blade of the scythe. It doesn't hurt, Soul could never hurt her because she is his Miester, but the dark thing, it screams. Maka can feel Souls smile against her lips. He can feel it too Maka bears down on it, shining light inside and out until it finally, finally lets go. It spills through her like water, or spider webs brushed away, sticky residue scoured out, out, out. When it stops, Maka is breathing hard, and so is Soul. She opens her eyes vision blurry in the dim light of the room. Somewhere it grew dark, but she can still make out the inky stain on her bedsheets. Soul stares at it with her.  
"That is so uncool." Maka nods agreement and looks at her finger. It's a very small cut and the blood pearls up red. Soul reaches out with his hand and guides her finger to his mouth.  
"Kiss it better?" Maka laughs and rolls them away from the dark dead stain. They wind up on the floor but it doesn't matter because Maka has been thinking about this for weeks and Soul is all hers. He doesn't seem to mind at all.  
"I see what you mean," he gasps and she smiles rocking a little more quickly.  
"I love all of you Soul, it only makes sense." Maka can feel his smile even if she can't see it.  
"You do realize, this is going to make practicing and weapons test at school extremely awkward." Soul points out. Maka smiles, "Oh, I don't know, you could think of it as motivation, the faster we get done, the quicker we can find a place to ourselves and-" Soul shuts her up by shifting and rolling them over. His eyes are bright in the dark room and his grin makes Maka wrap her arms around his neck to kiss him. And it feels like Soul, a warm fire twin to her own, nestled deep in her chest next to her heart.


End file.
